A song For
by Melis
Summary: LEMON 18 After a minor battle, Renji takes Rukia to a small dojo to tend to her wound, but the two realize their feelings for each other are stronger then they ever imagined!


1_**A Song For...**_

_** A Song For... **_

_**By: Melis **_

It had been a decent fight to say the least. The Hollow hadn't been terribly strong, or even worth while at that. The battle alone had lasted only a few minutes. Somehow though, within that small time frame the beast had managed to deal some serious damage.

"A little further Rukia..." breathed a husky voice, almost breathless due to his fast run.

"R-Renji..." spoke the violet haired female in his arms, clutching her right arm, the cloth and flesh torn open, splattered with blood.

It was his fault. He had zigged when he should have zagged and in turn, had caused his partner a fairly painful and serious wound. He was worried beyond words, knew he had to get her back to the Soul Society, to have Captain Unohana take care of her, however, the two had gone to their secret battlefield, located deep in the woods, far from the comforts and safety of the Soul Society.

It had been in his best interest and her own to just take care of the wound ASAP. Renji wasn't too familiar in the medical field however, knew a few things like how to bandage and dress cuts and such. Not too far off was the small dojo like house that was used as a storage shed nowadays. Renji would take her there see to her wounds, let her rest a bit, then carry her the rest of the way back to Soul Society to have it dressed properly.

"Renji..." called Rukia weakly, Renji looking down at her, her eyes closed, expression pained.

"Does it hurt Rukia?" he asked, hurrying on, saw the dojo within view now.

"Not really..." she spoke, Renji frowning, knew it was a lie.

Quickly he hopped up the three steps to the small porch, using one arm to slide the shutter close, the other holding Rukia's small frame to him. He slid the door closed, rushing into the open area, noting the boxes and such the lined the room.

_**  
...no good... **_he thought, knew this wasn't the best place to work, what with the limited space not to mention dust. He hurried to his right, peeking into 2 more rooms, both full of useless supplies such as outdoor tools and tents, things he didn't need. He frowned some, taking the last room on the left, sliding the shutter door aside, sure to find another box castle... and was almost shocked when he seen it was empty.

The room was small in size, a large grey rectangular run in the middle of it, a small green mattress in the middle of that. The widows were actually shutters, the curtains drawn, the suns rays shining through giving small light to the room. It was the perfect area to address her wound and allow her a brief rest.

"Here Rukia..." he spoke, kneeling now to the green cot like mattress on the floor, gently setting her down onto her back.

"Wait here a moment." he spoke, Rukia watching as he exited the room.

She blinked, wincing slightly, pushing herself to sit up. She eyed her torn robes, her frayed hakama, noted she had lost almost all her torso covering, the only shreds of cloth that held it in place was the shredded part of her upper shoulder. Overall, the damage didn't look too bad, but her upper arm was pretty bloody, a large gash clung to it. She ran her fingers over the area, wincing some.

"Don't touch it fool!" shouted Renji, rushing to her again, before her in an instant, a large basin in his hands, a blue rag hanging over the edge.

"What are you..." she began, watching as he set the water down, squeezing the rag of the water.

"We need to clean it before I can dress it." he stated, looking to her now.

"I'm sorry, the water is cold, so try to bear it." he spoke, holding her arm with one hand, pressing the rag to it with the other, trying hard to gently wipe the dry blood from it.

Rukia winced, moaning some, enduring the pain, noting the cool water actually felt quite nice. Renji's movements were nice too, gentle, his fingers hovering against her arm some to hold it while his other hand wiped at the dirt and grime.

"Does it hurt...?" he asked, Rukia blinking, looking to him some, noting as he glanced at her quickly looking away.

"No..it's fine." she spoke, curious now.

He nodded.

It was silent a moment, Renji continuing to clean the area about her arm, being sure to get every piece of dirt as well. Slowly he moved his hand back, fiddling with the bandages now, trying to remember how Hanataro had shown him how to wrap the gauze around himself. Renji wondered if he'd be capable of wrapping it about Rukia.

He shrugged, figuring he'd just do his best and let Hanataro or Unohana fix it later. Slowly he un did the white roll, looking up about to speak, his voice silenced, his eyes wide.

Rukia sat with her back to him, her arms moving some slowly, reaching up to remove what little robe clung to her chest. Slowly, she tugged it down, the sleeve bunching slightly at her elbow, the other side shredded beyond recognition, exposing a great deal of her back.

Renji stared wide eyed, bright red, taken aback by her beauty, Rukia noting his silence, turning her head back to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, Renji blinking, trying to speak, the only thing coming from his mouth was a jumble of unknown words.

"Heh..." she smirked, closing her eyes.

"How do you expect to wrap my arm with my clothes on?" she asked, Renji blinking, blushing more.

"I...um..." he began, looking from her some, his eyes glancing back on their own, causing him to blush further.

"It's just like you Renji to get so flustered." she said, laughing softly, waiting.

He blinked at her laughter frowning some, noting she was teasing him.

"I'm not flusterd." he defended, Rukia rolling her eyes.

"Then please continue Doctor." she added, Renji narrowing his eyes, moving to her cautiously.

Rukia watched him, entertained by his fidgeting and sudden embarrassment to her near nude form. She couldn't help but smile, turning away from him, not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable then he already was.

Renji gathered himself quickly, his heart hammering in his chest as he touched her arm, carefully wrapping the gauze about it slowly, maneuvering his hand and bandages around her chest, avoiding her breast at all cost, though blushed mad at the sheer nearness of them.

Rukia had sat quietly, stretching her stiff form only when Renji had moved back. She sat as she was then, gently tugging her robe up.

Renji had moved back a bit, had looked away from her, his face beyond red. He couldn't help but blush and be restless around her. Even now, his eyes began to move, to look back in her direction, then his head, until he found himself traveling up her body, over her back, her arms, up along her smooth shoulders, watching as she moved her robes up, how she looked out the window at the sun, her eyes sparkling her smile kind, beautiful,. almost sad, the sunlight streaming in around her, enveloping her... and all Renji could do was stare, stare and take it in, take her in, her beauty, her grace as she sat like a priestess, his own heart suddenly racing, aching for her own, too much for him to bear any longer.

And then he was there, holding her, Rukia blinking gasping in surprise, suddenly feeling his arms about her stomach, his chest pressed to her back, his forehead to her shoulder, hugging her tightly, his deep red hair brushing against her neck, her cheek.

"R-Renji!" she cried, blushing wildly, turning to look at him, unable to see his face, his forehead buried deep into her shoulder, hidden from her sight, the only sign of him listening was his hands gripping her tightly.

"Rukia..." he spoke into her shoulder, his breath against the back of her neck causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Renji...wha...what are you..." she began, her own heart racing now, Renji holding her tightly still, pressing his forehead against her more.

"Rukia..." he began, Rukia waiting.

"I can't..." he stared, shaking his head some.

"I can't pretend anymore..." he added, Rukia blinking some, confused.

It was silent a moment, Renji seeming to debate, to give her time to talk if she felt it, Rukia staying silent, unable to find her voice.

"I love you...so much..." he spoke, Rukia gasping some, her eyes growing wide, then narrowing slightly, tears threatening to fall.

R-Renji..." she whispered.

"I know... I was a fool, a weak fool for letting you go..." he stated, his head raising from her shoulder now, Rukia continuing to look straight ahead, closing her eyes tight as his lips trailed along her neck, to her ear.

"I swear though..." he began softly.

"I will protect you with my life...forever..." he added, Rukia's heart pounding, not sure what to do, to say!

"Rukia..." he called, kissing her neck softly.

"Can I Keep you...?" he whispered, Rukia's eyes wide.

_**  
...can I keep you...?**_ the words echoed in her head, her heart, made her dizzy.

Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? Was he serious? Could it possibly...be true?

Rukia closed her eyes tight, tilting her head back felt his lips trailing along her shoulder.

"Renji...Renji...we can't..." she breathed, almost inaudible.

"Why Rukia...?" he asked, his lips pressed to her snow white skin.

"Because...because Byakuya...he'll never...allow it..." she spoke, her heart dropping, knowing full well her brother would never hand her over to his lieutenant, let alone allow Renji to touch as he was doing now, even though she longed for it as much as he did.

Renji's lips froze on her shoulder at the name of her brother. He hesitated for a second, his lips moving again curving about her shoulder now, Rukia blushing brightly, moaning some softly.

"Renji...Renji no..." she choked, Renji kissing her shoulder softly, ignoring her.

"Renji...Renji he'll kill you!" she cried, closing her eyes tight leaning forward, away from him, burying her face in her hands, knew it was true, that Byakuya would kill Renji on the spot if he knew what he was doing, knew how he was making her feel!

Renji stopped, blinking, watching her as she sobbed softly, his gaze softening at her heartfelt sadness, at the beautiful tears she cried.

"Rukia.." he called, gently sweeping her hair out of her face, Rukia gasping some, looking up at him with frantic eyes.

He stared down at her, his gaze determined, strong, passionate...

She blushed, turning her head from him, gasping softly when his hand caressed the side of her face, turning her face back to him, her heart racing wildly, his gaze holding her own.

The two stared at one another in silence for a moment, Rukia sure her heart would explode.

"I don't care what he does to me..." spoke Renji, leaning in to her some.

"All I want...is you, Rukia..." he spoke, Rukia staring wide eyed, watching as he leaned in, closer and closer, until his lips pressed to hers, gently, urgently.

Rukia gasped wildly, her heart exploding into song as they shared their first kiss, her eyes closing tightly, her hands moving on their own, gripping at the robes at his arms, her face bright red.

The kiss lasted all but a moment, Renji leaning back, his lips lingering against hers, Rukia finding herself leaning up to him, wanting more.

"Renji..." she spoke, Renji looking down at her intently, that determined look still in his eyes as he stroked her cheek, leaning to her once more.

"Rukia..." he spoke, Rukia closing her eyes, felt his cheek brush against her own felt his lips against her ear, trembling.

"I want you..." he whispered, so softly, it made her lose her breath.

"R-Renji..." she spoke almost unperceivable.

Renji leaned back then, looking at her, her expression, her eyes, his determined gaze and expression unwavering, as if the thought of Byakuya killing him on the spot didn't exist, as if nothing and no one else existed, only them.

Rukia blushed wildly, closing her eyes once slowly, a single tear traveling the length of her reddened cheek, her gaze holding his, giving him a single nod.

"I'm...all yours Renji..." she whispered Renji blinking some, watching her.

"I've always been all yours..." she continued, holding his hand to the side of her face closing her eyes smiling.

"I love you..." she whispered, Renji blushing madly, noting it was the first time she had ever said those simple three words to him and yet it felt like something had clicked, like a single piece of a puzzle had been found, had been solved, that finally, finally, after all his time waiting, after watching her from so far away and for so long, he was able to hear her say the words he longed

to hear.

"Rukia..." he spoke, turning her head to him, holding her gaze for a moment, before his passion took over him.

He kissed her heatedly, passionately, Rukia blushing brightly as his lips claimed her own, her heart pounding in her chest, her hands clutching at his robes, clutching herself against his chest, Renji's hands gripping at her back and hip, holding her to him in their passionate kiss.

Rukia moaned some, leaning back slightly, Renji refusing to let her go, only tugging her closer, hunching over her, continuing their heated kiss.

"Ah...R-Renji...I...I can't breath..." she managed between kisses, breathless.

"Then don't..." he offered, breathless as well, Rukia blushing more, moaning louder when his tongue entered her mouth, pressing against her own.

Renji lowered his hand then, let it trail along her side, down, over her thigh, her calf, until her could feel her torn hakama, slipping his hand under, slowly beginning to raise it up her leg, Rukia moaning in response, could feel him pressing himself against her, his chest like stone.

Rukia's hands were working their own magic, moving to the center of his tattered robes, working their way inside some, feeling his heavily toned chest, the touch alone enough to send shivers down her back. She worked her hands up, over his rippling muscles, felt across his collar bone, up his neck, tugging at the collar some, moving her hands in the opposite direction, slowly beginning to push the cloth aside.

Renji caught on, opening his eyes some, kissing her still, blushing brightly, closing them, running his hand up her back and side, working up to her hands, taking her wrists, gently tugging them down, moving back to gaze at her, Rukia staring at him breathlessly.

Slowly, he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently lowering her down onto her back, Rukia doing so staring at him longingly, Renji unable to fight a blush as he eyed her bare breast. Then, moving his hands up he undid the obi at his waist, gripped the cloth that clung to his shoulders, slowly lowering it from them, bearing his own chest.

Renji's chest was something to behold. It was large, well defined, well toned, muscles rippling over his stomach, his abs, his neck thick, shoulders broad, strong. And the tattoos..they were beautiful, breathtaking as they clung to his light skin. Rukia couldn't' help reaching up placing her hand gently in the center of his chest, then began to trace the tattoos there with her finger tip. Renji blushed, his heart racing, skipped a beat, which did not escaping Rukia's notice.

She reached up then, running her fingers though his bound hair, releasing it from the tie, letting his crimson locks cascade over his shoulders. She lowered her hands some, looking at him, his face, his expression, the longing that shone brightly in his eyes.

"Renji..." she called, smiling at him, reaching with her other hand as well, holding his face between her hands as she leaned up, kissing him.

Renji moaned softly, kissing back, gently lowering her to the floor again, climbing on top of her.  
He kissed her neck, her shoulder, her collar bone, let his hands travel the length of her body, felt the curve of her hips, her toned legs, moved his hands up to slide over her delicate stomach up, between her breast taking her chin between his thumb and index finger raising it some to kiss her once more.

Rukia gasped and moaned, feeling his hands about her, taking her in. Her hands were doing the same, running up his sides, up over his back, gripping at his shoulders, moving down some to press them against his chest, tilting her head back, moaning his name softly, Renji blushing as she did.  
The passion he held for her was easy to see, to feel, and it was taking over, as was her own, his hungry hands sliding over her stomach once more, then up again, gently gripping her left breast.

"Ah...!" moaned Rukia, closing her eyes tight, opening her eyes some, watched as Renji leaned down, taking her small breast in his mouth, sucking on it softly.

Rukia blushed madly, moaning out, her head tilting back, her hands gripping at his broad shoulders, felt his tongue and lips against her.

Renji blushed his eyes closed, using his other hand to hold his hair out of his face, sucking on her softly still, pressing his tongue to her nipple, toying with a bit, her moans encouraging him to go further, to give her more. Rukia blushed gripping his shoulders still, panting some softly.

He leaned up then, placing a soft kiss on the edge of her breast, moving down, placing soft kisses down along her body, over her stomach, Rukia blushing wildly as he went lower and lower, coming to the edge of her hakama.

He stopped then, eyeing what was left of the shredded pants, using his hand to tug them down a little below her belly button, Rukia's heart raging as he did, watching him with anticipation.

He caught her look and smirked, leaning in to kiss the flesh there softly. Rukia blushing, closing her eyes again...and gasped.

Renji had moved down further, was between her legs now, his hot breath on her petals, his tongue snaking out, licking at the black cloth that was there, his saliva and hot breath flowing in, touching her opening, sending a sensation through her like she had never felt before.

"R-Renji..!" she cried out in both surprise and pleasure, gasping as well, felt him lean back, eyeing her area a bit before leaning up to her.

The two stared at one another, Rukia panting some softly, her chest heaving, Renji's own heart dancing as well, unable to wait any longer.

He leaned in , kissing her again passionately, Rukia moaning into his mouth, him moaning into hers

. His hands were moving then, lopped into what was left of her hakama at her sides, began to tug them and her undergarments away.

She blushed like mad, felt her clothing slipping away, felt the cool of the room and the heat that was Renji. She closed her eyes tightly, gripping his back, felt his hands traveling the length of her long legs, gripping at her thigh, her calves, felt his fingers move back up and leave her skin, heading for his ownRukia blushed, looking up at him, watched as he worked himself free of his own hakama. Slowly , he slid the cloth down and off, doing the same with his undergarment, Rukia blushing wildly at the sight of his erection, of his overall nude form...it was beautiful.

She blushed again, reaching out to touch his face, Renji taking her hand, kissing the back of it softly, admiring her for a moment, her small breast, her beautiful, yet delicate body, her expression, the way she was looking at him, the way she was making him feel...

"Rukia.." he whispered leaning to her once more, positioning himself a top her.

Rukia blushed, his lips brushing against her cheek , down her neck then up again, pressed to her own lips.

"I love you..."

He kissed her then, passionately, and Rukia moaned, not just because of the kiss, but because he was inside her now, was slowly pushing himself in deeper and deeper, until he touched her very core.

The sensation was beyond anything she could have imagined, was beyond anything she had ever felt. She closed her eyes tightly, moaning into his mouth, her hands gripping at his shoulders, arching herself up against him as he parted her petals.

Renji moaned as well ,closing his eyes tight, felt himself enter her, go deeper, felt her walls close around him, felt her warmth, his own adding to it. He moaned with such passion, such pleasure, he almost lost himself, but managed to regain control.

It was silent for a moment once he had settled inside her, Rukia moaning, tilting her head some, Renji watching her, stroking her cheek. Rukia blushed looking at him, then smiled closing her eyes, Renji doing the same, gently beginning to thrust into her.

"Ren...ji...!" moaned Rukia softly, letting her hands rest against the sides of his arms, felt him sliding in and out of her, slowly, passionate, felt his hot breath on her shoulder, his tongue licking at her skin slowly.

He thrust into her slowly, taking it in, felt her beneath him, cautioned his thrust not wanting to hurt her. He gazed down at her, at her face, her expression calm, relaxed, enjoying the moment, as was he. He continued his slow pace for a moment longer, unable to hold back anymore.

He thrust harder then, faster Rukia gasping, throwing her head back, gripping at his shoulders tightly. Renji moaned, felt himself grow larger inside, thrusting faster, gripping at her sides.

He was hot, so hot, sweat forming on his brow, on his chest, felt it travel down his arm, a few droplets falling onto Rukia. He leaned down some, kissing at her neck, sucking on it softly as he continued to thrust, Rukia leaning her head back for him, moaning his name louder.

"R-Renji...!" she cried as his thrust increased, the friction increased. She was hot, her body burning, wanting him more and more. She encircled her small arms about his large frame, clutching herself to him, felt his chest against her own, felt his hand about her back, moving up to entangle his fingers in her violet tresses, gripping them some.

Renji grunted a bit, pushing himself in further, felt Rukia tense some beneath him as he did, felt her tighten around him. He thrust again and again, each time leaving a few seconds between, letting himself linger in her, taking in the warmth, the fire that was burning down below.

_**  
...ahh...ahh...**_ his mind cried, his eyes closed tightly, his forehead pressing into her shoulder, her hands lost in his fiery hair, gripping at it, holding him to her, his own hands gripping her tightly, unable to let go.

"Renji...Renji..!" cried Rukia, gripping his hair tighter, felt him rest inside her, driving her wild.

And then he stopped, leaning back some, Rukia panting softly, blushing up at him, confused.

"Renji...?" she called, reaching for him, blinked at his sudden smirk.

She gasped then, felt him slide out of her, felt her nectar about him, about her, causing her to moan, realizing she was actually very excited at the moment...then again, who wouldn't be?

Renji moaned a bit too, his face bright red as he leaned further back, as he moved to position his body between her legs, his hands reaching down to grab the under area of her thighs, to part them a bit and raise them up, until the backs of her legs and calves rested against his back and shoulders.

Rukai blinked, blushing, felt the coolness of the room below her, felt herself moving, being position. She stared at Renji her heart racing with anticipation.

Renji focused on her, gave her quick glance before looking away, his face beet red. The slowly, as if in slow motion, he closed his eyes and leaned down, his lips parting, his tongue reaching out, sliding slowly inside her flower.

Rukia gasped, eyes wide, then closed them tightly, moaning out like never before. Her body shifted below her, tense as were her legs, gripping at his back. Her arms were bent at her sides, her hands balled up into fist, the sheer pleasure of it too much to bear.

"Re-Renji!!!" she gasped, Renji blushing, leaning into her more, his breathing heavy, hot against her opening, adding to it as was his moans.

He searched inside her, up and down, in and out, felt every inch of her, tasted every part of her, yet continued on, sliding his tongue in further, deeper, her moans growing louder, more urgent each time, as were his own.

He continued on, gripping her legs gently, felt them tensing more and more, felt her body trembling some, her chest arching up as well. His tongue snaked in further, harder, moving it playfully in and out of her, until it touched just he right spot, her booming moan echoing throughout the room, rang in his ears, made his heart race even faster, his tongue toying with the flesh there, taking it in, sucking on it softly, letting her enjoy the moment.

Rukia couldn't believe what he was doing, couldn't believe the pleasure of it. She blushed and moaned, twisted and turned, her body on edge, tensing and gripping at him, felt him moving inside her, felt him going deeper, touching her very core, making her release a moan she never knew existed

.  
"Ah...ahhh...Renji...!" she cried, moaning his name over and over, until her breath became to short, too hard, unable to from the words, just taking it in, her head thrusting back as he pressed himself there, her entire frame trembling, her body suddenly on fire.

Renji felt her movements, knew she was close, could feel her tightening around him. He didn't care continuing on, moving himself in deeper and deeper, thrusting his tongue into her more and more until he felt her trembling, heard her wild moan and felt the sudden hot wetness touching the end of his tongue and flood her.

He blushed madly, moaning as she was, resting his tongue inside her still, panting against her as well. He waited a moment, until her moans had calmed, until her body relaxed, before sliding his tongue from her.

Rukia blushed brightly, moaning loudly when he pulled from her, laying back, gasping for air.

_**  
...that was...**_ she thought unable to find the words, going to look at him, but just blushed again, moaning out in surprise.

Renji wasn't done, not by a long shot, leaning down again, licking at her petals slowly, tasting the sweet nectar she had released. It was too much for him, for her, her body reacting wildly, the area there so tender from her previous release, but he still wanted more, wanted to taste all of her, licking at her petals passionately, taking in her taste, his heart pounding, breathing heavy from the thrill.

Rukia only moaned, twisted below him, her body raising up some, chest arching once more to the sky above, her arm reaching gripping at his shoulders, moaning and blushing uncontrollably.

Another slow run of his tongue and a soft kiss against her flower signaled that he was done, Rukia blushing like crazy still, turning from him, embarrassed by her loudness, her body's reaction, not to mention what Renji had done!

Renji licked his lips slowly, blushing, looking up at her, blinked when he realized she was looking away, her cheeks bright pink.

"Rukia..." he called, leaning over her again, Rukia gasping, feeling him, continuing to look away.

He blinked, wondering if he had crossed a line, if maybe he had went a little too far. Then again, she was moaning so loud, had reacted to strongly...

He leaned in then, kissing her cheek softly, his hair falling onto her face and upper chest, tickling her some, made her shiver and gasp.

"You're mouth-watering..." he whispered into her neck, kissing it softly, Rukia blushing wildly, closing her eyes tight.

Then she blinked suddenly on her stomach, felt Renji pounce on her back, growling playfully in her ear.

"R-Renji?!" she called, blushing brightly when his chest pressed to her back, felt his member between her inner thighs, dangerously close to her own opening."Mmm...Rukia..." he whispered again, tugging her up to her knees, him doing the same, Rukia gasping, moaning when he entered her once again.

"Renji..!" she cried, tilting her head to the side, felt his lips dancing along the flesh of her shoulder, curving to it, down, along her upper arm, then, tenderly, he rested the side of his face against it, closing his eyes as he began rocking against her.

Rukia blushed, moaning, closing her eyes tight as he once again parted her petals, entered her as he had before, awaiting her release and she awaited his own.

Renji listened to her breathing, heard her gasp at times, pant at others, sometimes she whispered his name, or that she loved him, though they were so soft, almost inaudible due to her breathless state.

He would rest his hand between her breast as well, feel the rhythm of her heart, causing his own to belt out it's own rhapsody.

He moved back to her then, hunched over her, kissing at her neck once more, nibbling on it some playfully, Rukia moaning softly, tilting it back some, felt his lips travel the length of her neck, down to her shoulder once more, lower, along the skin of her back, down her spine some, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

He gripped her hips then, thrusting into her faster now, Rukia moaning in response, felt him pushing into her further, one hand gripping her waist, the other rubbing at her legs, her thighs, up under her stomach, fondling her breast, sometimes moving between them, placing it once again over her heart, feeling it's rhythm.

Rukia moaned as he did, felt herself welling up, felt him growing as well, blinked when she felt him sitting back, his hand on her stomach tugging her back as well, holding her in his lap with her back to him, kissing on her neck while his hand moved up her stomach, rubbed the soft skin there. Rukia blushed tilting her head back, moved her arms back to encircle his neck from behind her, angled her face towards him, his already there, his lips eagerly finding her own, kissing her once more passionately.

They stayed like there for sometime, Renji thrusting up into her, gently, his pace slow, punctuated at the right moments. His breathing was far from steady though, Rukia noting he was as breathless as she was, if not more.

Rukia's body couldn't help but react to his movements, her own body beginning to rock against him, to slide onto him as he re-entered her, Renji moaning in response, framing her face with his hand to kiss her passionately over and over, his other gripping at her stomach, pressing her back to him.

They moaned in unison, creating their own euphoria.

Renji tilted his head back then, panting heavily, his eyes closed tight, gripping her arm that was around his neck to some extent, gripping at her side."Rukia..." he panted, Rukia blushing brightly at the way he said her name, how it sent a thrill through her whole being.

Gently, Renji began to lower her back onto her stomach, laying a top her now, being sure to support his full weight, not wanting to crush her tiny frame beneath his own behemoth one.

Rukia rested her hands on either side of her, closing her eyes, moaning softly, blushing brightly as he continued to thrust into her gently, passionately, felt his hands move up to encircle her own, gripping them some, his chin on her shoulder, sucking on her ear softly, his red locks mixing with her own violet ones.

Rukia moaned as he did, felt Renji's breathing against her back, his heart pounding, as if in song.

Her own heart was singing too, singing only for him, for them. This was her song, their song, A song for...

Rukia moaned, felt Renji's cheek against her own, heard him moan her name, felt him kissing her shoulder, rubbing her sides, her wanting more then anything to embrace him, to hold onto him, to feel him release inside her and for her to release with him.

As if sensing her wish, Renji stopped, watching her for a moment, taking in her expression, leaning in placing a soft kiss on her reddened cheek.. He leaned up slowly, sliding from her gently as he raised to his knees, Rukia moaning at his sudden absence.

Then she found herself on her back, Renji over her, pinning her hands to the floor, looking at her with such passion, such longing that it made her lose her breath.

Then he was there, inside her once more, had done so in a single thrust, her nectar allowing him easy entry. She moaned though in surprise, his lips finding hers, his tongue entering her mouth, pressing to her own, muffling their moans, their tongues, bodies, heartbeats melding together.

Rukia moaned with heated passion, crushed herself against him, felt him thrusting into her again, faster, harder then before, urgent. She wrapped her tiny arms about his neck, gripped at his back, his shoulders, felt his own hands moving down her sides, over her legs gripping at her thigh and calf, felt him settle on her thigh, raise it up some to wrap about his waist, allowing him deeper entry.

Rukia blushed madly, moaned loudly, their lips parted now, her head tilting back, eyes closed tight as he touched her once more, made her tremble and shiver with both pleasure and pain, the feeling, unimaginable.

Renji watched her as she lay there, watched her expressions, how her lips parted when she moaned and gasped, watched her amble breast bounce with his thrust, felt her leg tighten around him, watched her lips and face when she said his name, causing his heart to flutter.

Rukia was getting close, could feel the warmth within her, felt it building up, felt Renji building up too, hotter and hotter, more and more, knew soon they would release, that this moment would end.

She wanted nothing more then to just hold onto this forever.

"Rukia...Rukia...!" gasped Renji, closing his eyes tight now, his face buried in her shoulder once more, his hair covering her, felt his thrust grow faster, shorter, more urgent then before.

She gasped and blushed, felt the heat between them, their sweat melding together as were they. He was close, and she was too, felt herself growing tighter and tighter around him, could feel the fire.

"Ren...ji...!" she moaned, hugging him tightly, him doing the same, holding her close to him, closing his eyes tight, her doing the same, releasing together.

Renji was the first to release, his seed entering her at such speed, seemed almost impossible. He had tensed so much, had turn to stone, the only signs of life was the way he trembled above her. His eyes were closed tight, his jaw set, moaning out in pleasure, seeming to hold his breath.

Rukia held her breath too, felt him release, enter her, fill her inside and out, felt her own body freeze, shivering beneath him, her hands gripping at his form with passion, moaning out wild and breathlessly, the two of them together pressed tightly to one another, her nectar mixing with his seed as they ley there in their longing embrace.

It was quiet for a moment, everything, even their breathing seeming to stop, the two taking in the moment, reveling in the passion, the love, the feelings that surged through their bodies, that traveled their length and back again, that made them feel like they had truly became one.

And then the silence broke, Renji falling onto her some, though still supported much of his own weight, his breathing heavy, deep, gasping for air as he rest his head against her shoulder, his damp hair covering his eyes, his face.

Rukia breathed much the same, gasping loudly, feeling like she had been under the waves forever.

She watched Renji as he lay against her, his breathing calming as was her own. She reached out gently, brushing the hair from his eyes and face, gazing at him.

He had his eyes closed, opening them a little after she had brushed his hair aside smiling at her with satisfaction and love.

"Did I tire you out?" teased Rukia, Renji smirking.

"You're the one who looks tired." he teased back, kissing her cheek softly.They lay for a moment, him resting inside her, Rukia feeling him, wanting him to stay there a bit longer, wanting them to stay as they were one person, one heart.

But Renji needed to move, raising up some and carefully sliding out of her flower, sending some of his seed and her nectar about them. Rukia moaned softly as did he when they had parted, watched as Renji sat up for a moment, reached to grab his large black robe.

He lay on his back then, tugging the robe up over him some, but mostly over Rukia. she blushed, blinking and gasping slightly when she felt his arm about her back, tugging her to him, to have her rest tenderly against his chest, one hand on her back the other caressing her face, stoking her hair.

Rukia blushed, closing her eyes one hand under his back, the other against his chest, her breathing still a bit heavy, almost as heavy as her eyelids. She closed her eyes for a moment, felt Renji's lips against her forehead.

"Renji..." she said softly, looking to him.

He smiled down at her, running the back of his hand over her cheek slowly.

Rukia took his hand between her own leaning forward, closing her eyes as she kissed the back of it slowly. Renji watched her intently blushing some, his heart fluttering.

She lay against this chest, closing her eyes, Renji tucking his large robe around her. He was much too big to be covered by it, however Rukia's tiny form fit perfectly. He held her to him, closing his eyes as she had, resting now.

"Did you...hear my heart..." asked Rukia, muffled some due to robe that she clutched near her mouth.

Renji nodded, smiling.

"Yes. It was very loud." he replied, teasing to an extent.

Rukia smiled, then blushed, clutching herself closer to him.

"That...was my song..." she said softly, Renji opening his eyes some, watching her.

"My Song For..." she began, trailing off, overcome by sleep.

Renji blinked, blushing, his heart fluttering once more. He smiled then gently, sweeping her hair aside once more with his hand, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

_**...my song for you...**_

_**  
**_ FIN

Oh, my freakin Goddess, I FINALLY finished it. Actually this baby only took 2 days, I'm so proud. And this is my 3rd lemon and YES I am a virgin! Believe it or not XD A lot of you said it sounded like I described my first time!!! Man did I blush XD But hey, it would be nice to have a first time like this eh?! XD Anyhoo...I felt compelled to create a Rukia x Renji lemon., I'm so sorry it was so serious I wanted to make it humorous, but the song I chose, it was kind of serious, so the fiction ended up being serious too. xX Anyhoo, I think it reads REALLY good if you have the song playing in the background, so if you'd like a link to the song, then just send me a private message or comment and I'll be more then happy to give ya the link! All in all, I'm happy with the results. I think it really captured the two and I enjoyed putting them together! 3 I think Renji x Rukia is easier to write because we all know how strongly Renji feels for Rukia, so it's easy to get passionate, ya know!? XD Anyhoo, I still want Ichigo x Rukia! They will always be my favorite couple, but Renji x Rukia is awesome too! So, hope you all enjoyed this read! Check out some of my other lemons! Chimi Chimi Moryo, Bake Sale, Bankai Baby and Desk Work. Or just check out some of my other fictions! XD Thanks for reading! Do me a little favor and review?! Thank ya!!!

-Melis

P.S I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! Song is Ayumi Hamasaki, A Song For...xx. I just borrowed 'em for a day or 2 to create another awesome lemon! XD Yes, Melis loves to read her own fiction and lemons! XD Is that wrong? xX''' 


End file.
